


Venturesome

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Spanking, for:covet, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew he wanted something new until he wanted something new with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venturesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [covet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=covet).



"Come on, tiger," Amber said. "Let's get this show on the road." Sauntering from the bathroom, she swatted Wilson's ass.

Wilson jumped, flinching at the smack and then laughing. "I'm brushing my teeth."

Amber leaned against the doorway, cheek cradled against her folded arms as though she'd be just at home standing up as she was lying in bed. Which, Wilson knew from recent adventures, she was. "James," she said, the lilt of a question entering her voice, "did you like that?"

"Uh, the, uh--?"

"When I spanked you," she clarified, eyes gleaming with amused devilry.

Wilson blinked. "In a, a kinky way?" A hot blush surged up his throat. Conscientiously, he placed his toothbrush back in its holder and twisted the cap onto the toothpaste.

Amber laughed softly. "It's not _that_ kinky. Do you...want to try it?"

Wilson turned away from the sink. His arms settled naturally around Amber's waist as he leaned in for a kiss. "I like what you like."

"Now _that's_ unfair," Amber said. "Don't put this on me if you don't want it."

Wilson's stomach squirmed at the thought. Nerves, maybe. Or--excitement? "Let's try," he said, warmth rising, and followed her to bed.


End file.
